Metamorphmagus
by LawlietGirl98
Summary: Tonks takes in three metamorphmagus children from a muggle orphanage. How did Albus not detect their magic? Tonks did love children, but will she be able to handle three kids alone? Will Remus help her? Is that the key of getting Remus' attention? Takes place in Order of the Phoenix.
1. Orphanage

The young Auror slowly shuffled into the Muggle orphanage. Tonks watched as young kids ran around, laughing, some pouting. Older kids were reading, writing, and the occasional snogging bunch was seen. A magical report had been found inside the orphanage, and the ministry had sent Nymphadora Tonks to investigate.

" How can I help you?" An older woman, somewhere that looked to be in her late-fifties asked. Tonks shuffled her feet, and began speaking.

" I was just coming to observe, maybe to consider adoption." Tonks lied, sounding rather believable. Exceptional lying skills were definitely a necessity in order to become an Auror.

The older woman's face lit up into a smile. Tonks couldn't tell if it was because the woman thought a child would be taken, thus less work, or if she was happy for that child.

" Certainly, if you make up your mind, be sure to come back here, and all paperwork can be arranged." The old woman smiled, and Tonks gave a curt nod.

Leaving the front desk, Tonks looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of magic. It obviously wasn't wand magic, but more like a young child who was dispersing magic involuntarily. A loud hush sound was made, and Tonks looked inside the window on a bedroom door.

"Maisie! Shhh! Visitor's are here! You'll freak them out!" The sound of an older girl hushed the little laughs of a younger girl. Tonks felt loads of magic just heaping from the room. 'Bingo.' Tonks thought, slowly knocking on the door.

A little girl who looked around the age of 3 opened the door. She had bursting blue hair, and pink eyes. Tonks frowned, and slowly entered the room. The little girl gasped, and her hair turned bleach blonde, and normal blue eyes returned. Tonks chuckled. Maybe she wasn't alone.

" Who are you?" The older child asked, grasping onto the younger girl.

" My name is Tonks. And you two are?" She introduced, trying to get on the good side of them.

" I'm Marcy, and this is Maisie. You didn't see what she did when you first got here, alright?" The older girl, Marcy, confirmed. " Actually I did." Tonks said, and to the little girls' amazement, her hair turned bubble-gum pink, and eye's turning an electric blue. The two girls gasped, amazed that there was somebody else (Freaks, from the vocabulary of the other children from the orphanage.) like them.

In the corner, Tonks noticed an older boy, he looked to be fifteen. 'If that's case, he must be a muggle.' Tonks observed. But, he had blue hair. Either he dyed it, or he was Metamorphmagus like the rest of them. But then he would have been put in Hogwarts. Tonks was confused. She knew Remus would not appreciate it if she brought three kids they didn't know home. But on the contrary, she couldn't just leave magical children in a muggle orphanage.

"Are you here to take us home? We've been here for years! Maisie hasn't even been outside the orphanage walls!" Marcy pleaded. Tonks bit her lip. She was never good at guilt trips. Especially from children. She should just let Albus handle it! She was by no means obligated to take in this children. Deep down though, she felt the guilt fluttering around in her stomach, like packs of restless butterflies. Ignoring the question, Tonks looked back at the blue haired boy.

" And what's your name?" She asked. The boy, who looked to be in a very pissy mood, looked up at her. "I'm not obligated to tell you that." He said, looking pack to his handheld video game.

" Oh, lighten up, Ollie!" Marcy laughed, at who Tonks was assuming was her brother. The boy glared, but gave a sigh. " Oliver Rivington. Eldest child in this room. But back to Marcy's question. Will you, or will you not take us in?" He asked. Maisie gave the puppy lip, and Tonks sighed, biting her lip once again. Tasting the metallic taste of Iron, she stopped biting it. Iron-tasting blood filled the corners of her mouth, and she licked them away. Finally having the answer come to her brain, she swallowed hard, and….


	2. Grimmauld Place

Tonks knew this was a bad decision, but she couldn't swallow and forget the fact that Dumbledore hadn't acknowledged these children. Unless the teen boy wasn't a wizard and his siblings were? But that didn't explain why he had blue hair. Tonks' thoughts were interrupted by the eruption of excitement from the two girls, and a small half smile forming on the teen boy's face. She couldn't back down now, right? Unsure of what to do, the twenty-three year old witch tugged at her shoulder-length pink hair, and smirked.

" Alright well, first I suppose I have to get you three out of here. I'll return shortly." Tonks said, leaving the three sibling's room. Traipsing to the front desk, Tonks saw the same old lady sitting at the desk. "I believe I'm going to adopt Marcy, Maisie, and Oliver Rivington." Tonks declared to the old woman. The woman's face turned into a twist of horror.

" I assure you, you do not want those children! Devils they are, tricking the little kids with evil sorcery! Unthinkable things they'v-" The old woman was not able to finish her sentence, due to the face she had a strange wooden stick pointed in her face. Tonk's held her wand up, smoothly reciting the word "Obliviate" she had used oh so many times. The woman blinked, and slowly fell unconscious from the next spell Tonks cast upon her. Retreating from the front desk, Tonks returned to the room.

" Come on, this may shake you up a bit. Just grab my hand,… And try to keep your vomit IN your mouth." Tonks laughed, fondly remembering the memories of her first apparating experience. She was not so lucky to keep the vomit to stay down in her throat.

Placing an obliviation charm on the room, Tonks grabbed the hands of the children, and apparated to the Order's headquarters. As they got there, all of the children were wide-eyed, and Marcy was holding her stomach, probably trying to keep the 'barf' from escaping her throat and mouth.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Oliver grunted, he too, wiping his mouth, making sure no excess vomit was hanging around. Tonks just smirked at the term, thinking of a certain red haired, fifth-year. Tonks just gave a hearty laugh, and ushered them into Sirius's house.

"Nymphadora! Come in dear!" The warm voice of Molly Weasley greeted the younger witch. "And you brought visitors? In headquarters?" Molly semi-whispered.

" Dora, please, not my true bloody name. But yes, I adopted them." Tonks gave a cheeky grin, waiting for the gaping reaction of Molly. A sounded gasp came from the older red-headed witch. Tonks just laughed again, and began introducing them. " This is Maisie." She put her hand on the little girl who's hair was at the moment blonde.

"They're all metamorphmagus, like me. This is Marcy, and Oliver." Tonks introduced the 'at the moment magenta haired girl, and the blue haired teen boy. Molly scowled.

" Are you doing this just because of being a Metamorphmagus?" Molly asked, and Tonks shrugged.

" I'm going to have Albus get a good look, and see if he can completely determine if they're wizards." Tonks declared, and a muffled gasp came from Marcy. Confusion was written all over Marcy and Oliver's faces. Maisie just looked happy as usual, being so young.

Molly nodded. And smiled at the mix-matched children.

" I'll go get Remus then." Molly declared.


End file.
